This invention relates to a panel latch and more particularly, to an adjustable, multipivot, flush-mounted panel latch of the type used to secure aircraft panels.
Latches are commonly used to secure aircraft panels to an aircraft structure, where, for example, it is desired to gain access to the interior of the aircraft for maintenance and the like. Typically, the latch housing is flush-mounted with the aircraft panel, and, when the latch is installed and closed, a latch arm of the latch engages a keeper on the aircraft structure, thereby securing the panel.
For adequate attachment of the panel to the aircraft structure, it is essential that the latch arm engage the keeper with optimum tension. If the tension is too great, the latch either will not close or when closed will create excessive compression forces on the aircraft components and consequently damage them or the latch itself. If the tension is too loose, i.e. the latch arm not fully engaged with the keeper, suitable tension will not be provided to maintain the panel tightly affixed to the aircraft. Consequently, it has been known to provide some type of adjusting means either on the latch itself or on the keeper to accurately adjust the latch arm relative to the keeper during initial installation of the latch and subsequently when stresses in the aircraft may misalign the aircraft components.
A major disadvantage of some prior adjusting means is that the latch must be open to make the adjustment. Since the proper distance of the latch arm and resulting tension on the latch cannot be ascertained until the latch is closed, it is often necessary to make several adjustments through trial and error, with attendant opening and closing of the latch, before final adjustment is obtained. This is compounded and becomes more difficult when there are a plurality of latches aligned in a row on a large aircraft panel. Here, it has been found that after adjusting one latch, adjustment of the next latch may adversely affect the adjustment of the prior latch such that the whole process has to be continually repeated. Opening and closing of latches to effect this type of adjustment is both time consuming and cumbersome.
Although it is known to provide an adjusting means for a latch that will enable the latch to be adjusted when installed and closed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,177, such an adjusting means cannot be effectively used with a multipivot latch, the type of latch which this invention relates to.